The Sacrifice
by breathless16
Summary: BEWARE! This is an extremely bad example of a bad Raven and Robin story with terrible Starfire bashing. Unless you are a fan of that, which I hope you aren't, read at your own risk.
1. The Steamer

Okay, here's the deal. This was the first thing I ever wrote, dated almost two years ago. It is a complete piece of crap. If you want to read it, proceed at your own risk. And although the summary may say otherwise, this is not a Starfire/Robin story. Sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right dudes, it is time to get down with that Christmas spirit!" Beast Boy said, with his "Cool impression."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Robin asked. Beast Boy did say a lot of strange things, but robin had never heard him say this.

"Robin, tonight is the giant Christmas dance at The Steamer. WE HAVE TO GO! that is the coolest place in town. It's a formal shindig though. So, you take Star, I take Terra, Cyborg can take Bumblebee (A.N. sorry, couldn't come up with any one else) and Raven can go with...whoever. But we have to go." Beast Boy said pleading.

"Well, all right. Go tell the team. We leave here at 8:30. If it's a formal party, I better start getting ready,"Robin said running upstairs. Beast Boy nodded, squealed, and went upstairs. He told Cyborg, who grunted, Starfire, who jumped up and down, and Raven, who somewhat smiled. He then ran to his room, to get ready.

8:30

"Titans, lets go!" Robin shouted from downstairs. He was in a simple black tuxedo. Beast Boy came down, in a tux with a red jacket, orange shirt, yellow tie, and green pants. Robin had to double take once he saw him. "Who are you, Rainbow-Brite?" Beast got mad, and stomped off.

Star then came down, in a long halter dress that started with pink on top, and shaded down to purple at the bottom. Her hair was clipped, and she wore many arm band and braclets. She smudged on pink eye shadow, and lip gloss. Cyborg clunked down, in a metallic gold and silver tux.

Beast boy walked up singing, "And here he is, mister Gaudy robot." (like Miss America).

"Are we ready?" Cyborg asked asked impatiently. "No, we still need Raven," Robin answered.

"I'm right here." a familiar monotone voice said.

"Oh, friend Raven, you look magnificent." Starfire shrieked. "Dude, cleans up pretty well." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. Robin stood there speechless.

Raven stood there, in a glittery black tank top. She had a skirt on that went to the ground, but it's slit exposed most of her thigh, and she wore knee length boots. She had put in hair extensions, which made her hair look like it went from blue to black. She had put on black eyeliner, and purple glittery lipstick.

"Can we leave now?" she said.

"Everyone move it because the B-train is movin, and it ain't stopping!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Man, you're not cool. Stop acting like you are." Cyborg said. Star slid her arm into Robin's, and they left. As they were heading out the door, Robin thought to himselh, 'Oh man! Raven looks amazing. Wait, what am I saying? I'm supposed to be in love with Starfire. Ugh, I'm so confused.'

As they were walking, they met up with terra (post- titan rising, pre-betrayal) She was in a pink peasant blouse and a short black skirt. She took beast boys hand, and they walked together. Once they got to The Steamer, they met up with Bumblebee, who was in a very short, very low-cut red dress. The thumping music filled their ears as they walked in. Beast Boy and Terra, said they were parched, and headed for the bar. Star and Robin headed for the dance floor (Starfire's request) while so did Bumblebee and Cyborg. Raven looked around and went to sit down.

* * *

Two hours later

Raven looked around. Being here was pointless. Sure people did talk to her, but it was always the same, the thank-you-for-saving-us-but-we-are-really-jealous routine. She took the last sip of her water and got up. Beast Boy, who was totally wasted, came up to her. "Hey beautiful, alone again?" he slurred.

"Aren't you here with Terra?" Raven suspiciously.

"Babe couldn't handle it," he said pointing to the bar. Terra was laying face down on a stool, passed out. "So it is time for you and me to get it started." he said, running his butt up and down her leg.

"Uh, I don't think so. Find someone else to hump," she said, trying to make her way toward the exit.

"What, you can't handle me either?"

"Um, no, I'm disgusted, and mortified becuase a green midget-y friend of mine happens to be running his butt on me," she said.

"Well, baby, I'm not believing it," he said, pulling her toward one of the walls.

"Beast Boy, don't make me have to hurt you," she pleaded, as he moved her with some new found strength.

"Come on, I'm only having some fun." he said pinning her to a wall. He then began run his hands over her breasts.

"I asked you to stop!" she said.

"You know you can't resist me," he said as his hands soon began to find themselves down her shirt. She then closed her eyes, and formed a ball of energy around Beast Boy. She then slammed him into one of the walls.

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire had been dancing, but Starfire excused her self to the ladies' room. As Robin sat down, he heard an explosion. He looked over to where it came from, to see raven with her arms over her head. She began to run out. Robin quickly went to see what Raven had done. He saw Beast Boy lying on the ground. "What did you do to her?" Robin asked.

"She couldn't handle me," he said, before Robin quickly went to find Raven. He found her about a block away crying. "What happened tonight?" he said soothingly as he wrapped his jacket around her bare shoulders.

"Beast Boy was drunk, and started to come on to me in the wrong was...and...I had to stop him. I'm sorry." she said quietly. He slowly wrapped his arms around as she continued to cry.

'This is the moment, Robin, show her compassion, show her you can be affectionate!' He couldn't stop himself. He then took her face in his hands, and kissed her. To his surprise, she did not pull away, but kissed him back. As if one cue, Robin seemed to see the snowflakes begin to catch in her hair.

In the meantime, Starfire had grabbed her jacket and was looking around for Robin. Someone had said that he had left and gone north. She headed a block up... and even though it was snowing, she was able to to see Robin and Raven liplocked.


	2. Bad actress

Wow! You guys rock. I only had this posted for less than a day, and I already had 8 reviews.

* * *

"That arrogant little backstabber. I'll show her. Robin will soon be mine. I bet he only did it because he wanted to make her feel better. He still loves me, and I bet if I ask him to go out with me tomorrow, he'll go." Starfire rampaged on about Robin kissing Raven. Once she got home, Robin was in his normal outfit watching TV, with Raven asleep, still in her nice outfit,with her head in his lap.She looked so peaceful, but Starfire wanted to wring her neck. She saw the headlights from the T-Car pull up. He dragged in a passed out Beast Boy. He threw him on the ground, and mumbled something about going to bed. Starfire then said she was going to bed, and wanted to see if Robin was going to say anything, but he remained silent. She stomped upstairs.

Once she got to her room, she began to trash it; throwing stuff around, overturning her bed, knocking stuff off her dresser, all while screaming hysterically. When she found a picture of her and Robin together, she threw it at the wall. She then stopped, taking deep breaths. An evil grin appeared on her face. "I will have Robin again, even if that means I have to get rid of Raven." she then began to place her plan together.

That night, when Raven woke up, she saw the TV flashing. She had fallen asleep on Robin, who had now fallen asleep. She smiled, and then turned off the TV, not wanting to wake him. She put a blanket on him, and walked to her room. Once she got there, she went into her bathroom. She pulled off all of her fancy clothes and took out her hair extensions, and stepped into the shower. It felt good to wash off all the make up. She took a freesia scented bar of soap, and rubbed it in her hands, making them soapy. She then began to violently scrub her entire body. She didn't know why it was happening, but tears were spilling out of her eyes. She felt violated, and she felt really dirty. She placed her head in her hands and began to cry.

When she stepped out, she pulled on a black t-shirt and blue shorts. She combed her hair, and got into her bed. When she went to sleep, she told herself that she wasn't going to let this incidents destroy her strength.

* * *

The Next Morning

When Raven woke up, she couldn't believe it was 1:30. She jumped out of bed. She had never slept in. She pulled a purple long sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of tight black jeans. She walked downstairs, and saw that most of the titans had also slept in, due to their pj's still being on. "TOFU!" she heard, and knew that there was a battle of the breakfast going on.

She walked into the kitchen area, and saw Cyborg throwing the tofu crap at Beast Boy. Starfire watched amused, that is until she saw raven. Raven walked toward one of the couches were Robin sat reading the paper. "Have a nice sleep?" she said.

"Yeah! but I have a really stiff neck," he said rubbing his neck. She gave a small giggle, which really surprised him. 'You got her to laugh, do something!' "So, uh Raven, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies today?"

Raven nodded, then said she was going to her room. Star, who hadn't heard about their date, asked Raven if she wanted to go to the mall of shopping. "Sorry, Star, I'm going to the movies with Robin. Maybe tomorrow." she said before heading upstairs. Little did she know that sStar followed her.

When Raven got into her room and closed the door, star lingered outside for moment, then opened the door. Raven was in her room reading, when Star barged in. "Uh, Star, there's a thing called knocking." she said sarcastically.

"You are a conniving little ooglethrople. You are a hideous boorschkillnother.I believe that in the terms of this planet, that means a 'sluttywhore'.And I am ashamed to ever have called you my friend." Starfire's eyes began to glow

"Star, what are you talking about?"

"You stole Robin away, you witch. You must have him under some sort of spell. Now," she said, raising her starbolt lit hand above Raven, "it will all be over in a second."

She then brought it down, hitting raven on the arm. It tore her left sleeve off. Star raised it again, and cornered Raven. Raven, trying to think, ran. She didn't want to Star. So she attempted to throw a shield up around her. But before she could Star hit her in the back with her bolts from her eyes. Raven then fell to the ground.

The boys heard it aloud thump above them, and ran up the stairs. When Robin opened her door, he saw Star standing over Raven's limp form on the ground. "Star," he said horrified.

Star thought quickly. "Robin, she...bewitched me, to make me look bad. You have to help me," she lied.

"No, star, you're the one who needs help. I have moved on, Starfire, and you need to realize that. I no longer love you. I love Raven. If you loved me, you'd want me to be happy, even if that meant Raven was the one who was holding my hand. I can't believe I thought you were my best friend. Now I see you are only a jealous girl," he walked in, and picked up Raven. "Oh, and Star, don't try acting again, it doesn't suit you. Come on, get her to the medical room." Robin said walking out the door.

"Robin, wait. Please, it was all her fault." Starfire tried to say, but she knew she had been beat at her own game. "I will stop her, even if that means I kill her," star said, walking into her room. She picked up the phone, and dialed the number of a "friend" of hers.


	3. Star's checklist

Hey peoples! This is dark16angel with her new chapter. Thank you!

* * *

The sun beat down on her face. Raven groggily opened her eyes. She saw the sun rising. She was still in the med lab. Robin was asleep in one of the chairs. She smiled, and figured it would be a while before he got up. So she grabbed a book of the side table, and looked at what the title was. it was _The Story of my Fabulous Life! _It was written by Beast boy. She groaned and then opened it. She found out some very "interesting" facts about Beast Boy.

About 3 hours later, Robin woke up. "Good morning, Sleepyhead," someone said. He woke up to see Raven somewhat smiling at him.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"Can't say this is my best time, but I'll live," she said smirking. There was an awkward silence.

"So...I'm taking it you wan to get out of here?" Robin said.

"You have no idea," she said sitting up. She then began to stand up.

"Are you sure you can? I mean, you were hit by some major starbolts, and you've been unconscious for 17 hours." Robin said. "I'm fine—whoa!" she said as she tried to stand up, but then collapsed.

Robin caught her, and placed her arm around his neck. He helped her walk. 'There's got to be an easier way,' Robin thought.

"Hold on, I know an easier way." He bent down, and picked her up. "So where do you want to go?" he said.

"Um...to my room. I really don't want to see Starfire." she said softly.

"I don't blame you," he said bringing her to her room. He opened the door and actually got a good look at it. It wasn't as creepy as he thought it was going to be. It was painted an indigo color and had a black rug. Her bed was covered in bluish-black silk sheets. He walked in, and placed her on her bed. Before he managed to stand all the way back up, she planted a very small kiss on his cheek. He smiled and said that he would be back to check on her in about an hour or two. He then walked out and walked to his room. After getting undressed, he got into the shower. He began to laugh because he finally had the love of his life close to him, without her being overly somthering.

Meanwhile, Starfire was in her room, working on her list. "Number one, attack Raven, check. Number two, call you-know-who, check. Now, to make myself seem sad and deprived to Robin." She then began to weep, to make herself look very sorry. When she was done about an hour later, she slowly walked to Robin's room. She knocked on the door. Robin answered the door to a very sad looking Starfire.

"Robin, before you say anything, I wish to apologize. I was feeling the "jealousy and broken heart"-edness. I am very sorry I harmed Raven. If she is what will make you happy, then that's what I want. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Robin nodded and then hugged her.

"But, you must promise me that you will not harm Raven again, or I will have to send you to the police. Got it?" Star smiled and floated away. "I won't harm Raven at all. Just a well-planned accident will happen on our next "mission-thingy." Mwahahahaha!"

Over the next few weeks Raven had gotten better and she had repaired her friendship with Starfire, though she didn't completely trust her. She had also fallen deeper in love with Robin. She was spending less time meditating as well, so she wasn't her usual lonely self. Was that a good thing? Definitely not. Cyborg had replaced more lightbulb this month than he ever had.

About a month after Starfire attacked Raven in her room, Raven was on the couch reading, while Cyborg and Beast boy were playing video games. Starfire came down the stairs singing her beautiful Tameranean folk songs, whileRobin came behind, with earplugs. Then the alarm went off. "Okay, titans, we have a explosive warehouse break in. Who would break into there, I don't know, but we need to be extra careful. Raven will go in first and secure the area, make sure that nothing funny is going on in there. We'll then make sure that nothing has been lit. She'll then call us in."

* * *

At the warehouse

Raven went into the warehouse first. She walked around, but the only thing she heard was the creaking of the floorboards under her feet. "Robin, there's no one in here. Nothing, not even a smashed win—"

There was silence. "Raven? Raven?"Robin said worried, but there was still no response. "Get in there," he said, as they all rushed in. They all took a different part. Robin finally found her on the ground rubbing her leg. Her communicator had been smashed. "Something smashed it when they heard I was in here," she said, removing her hand from her leg. It was soaked with blood as a cut ran from the higher part of her thigh to mid calf.

"Crud," she said, pulling herself up on a beam to steady herself.

"Well, if there's nothing here, we can leave," Robin said.

The other titans came over the radio, "Robin, high-tail it to the exit, man! we smelled smoke. Smoke plus explosives equal bad!" Cyborg said. Robin grabbed Raven's hand and they began to run.

"Uh...Robin, I found it. The explosive is right there." Raven said, pointing to a giant barrel of explosives blocking the door.

A trail of fire was only feet away. "No," Robin said. Raven knew she could only save one of them. Her powers hadn't fully regained strength, and the lack of meditation hadn't helped.

So she pulled her hands up and shouted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A bubble formed around Robin, pushing him out of the ceiling. As soon as he hit the land, the building exploded. Cyborg and Beast Boy were confused, Robin was in shock, and Starfire was grinning.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Still inside," Robin whispered grimacing.


	4. the deal

You rock peoples! Thanks to my reviewers, and I promise that I'll make them longer.

* * *

**RECAP: "Robin, high tail it to the exit. We smelled smoke in there. Smoke shouldn't be in an explosive warehouse."**

**They ran. "Robin, there is the explosive, it's blocking the door," Raven said. Robin quickly saw the trail of flames quickly finding there way to the pile of TNT.****She lifted her arms, shouting, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A bubble formed around robin pushing him out of the ceiling. **

**"Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked. **

**"Still inside," Robin said as the warehouse exploded.

* * *

**

"Oh my god," Beast Boy said softly.

Once the debris stopped falling, Cyborg ordered, "Get in there and find her now." They all ran in, frantically pulling things. Robin tripped over a large beam, and heard a groan. Raven was under a crossbeam, trying to get it off her. Once he saw that she was alive, a huge weight felt as if it was pulled off of Robin. They pulled the beam off her, and robin helped her up.

"How did you survive the angry building "blow-up"?" Star asked, trying not to show her disappointment.

"I healed myself before it exploded, making myself immortal for about 30 seconds. But, it took a lot of energy," she said before collapsing.

When they got home, Cyborg and Beast Boy headed straight for the GameStation. Robin brought Raven up to her room. Star sat outside on her cell phone. "Illusionatrix? It's Starfire. No, put your plan into action. Terra only gave her a big cut. Thanks." she hung up the phone and smiled to herself. "Robin will come to me once Illusionatrix puts her spell on him. Now, to make myself irresistible." She strutted off to her room.

Robin sat there; just staring at an unconscious Raven with a goofy smirk on his face. All of a sudden, a voice shook him out of Lalaland. "Robin, what the heck are you doing?" Raven asked. She stepped out of bed toward her closet.

"Uh, I was making sure you're okay."

"Why are you staring?" she said pulling her cloak off, and putting another one on. Robin stared at her curvaceous body longingly.

"Um, I hadn't realized that you were so beautiful until about now."

"Really? Is that why you're drooling?" she said opening the door.

"No, this is," He put his arms around her neck, and pulled her face toward his. Their lips touched. He ran his finger through her hair. They began to kiss passionately they went against Raven's door until it slammed open and the were pushed out to the wall. Raven hands were running through Robin's hair before her hands felt the corners of his mask.

He broke away for a moment. He bithis lip nervously. "Raven-"

"No, it's fine. Trust me, I understand," she reassured while smiling.

"Get a room" they heard from the left of them. They stopped and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg laughing hysterically.

Starfire then came out of her room dressed exactly like a hooker. "What is all the laughter about? Has Beast Boy, erm- cracked one of his 'stupid jokes'?" She had a white halter top that was only connected by a little strap across her chest (major cleavage) and a pink vinyl skirt that barely touched her butt. She had white boots that went up to mid thigh.

Raven looked at her oddly. "Starfire, what in the world are you wearing. Are you planning on auditioning for a part in a XXX movie?"

"Oh, this little thing. I wear it when I want to feel, how do you say it...'sexy'." she said, emphasizing the latter part with extra seductiveness.

Robin stared at her before turning to Raven. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Robin, what is it?" He never heard it. His mind became foggy, and all he could focus on was how beautiful Starfire looked.'The spell is working!' Star thought to herself. He grabbed her and pushed her into her room. The door slammed both to the right and left of them, as Raven had sprinted into her room, feeling abashed.They walked over to Raven's room, where they heard pandemonium.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked quietly. Luckily he had apologized for his actions that caused him to be horny. He opened the door. Her whole room was destroyed.

"I can't believe I actually believed him. I beleived he loved me. But I was wrong in so many ways," she said softly before falling to her knees. Beast Boy walked in and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Raven, I know what he did was terrible, but you can't let it bring you down. You have to show him you don't care. You have to be the thing he wants but can't have. And I know exactly how." He stood up, and grabbed her arm pulling her out the door.

Once in the car, Raven asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"We're taking you to the mall to get you some new clothes. Clothes that will make Robin beg for forgiveness." Cyborg said.

Meanwhile, Robin was finally beginning to realize what he was doing. "Starfire? What are you—what am I doing?"

"Doing what you should. Kissing me," she said.

He stood up. "Did you do this to me?"

She smiled slyly. "No, you came to me."

He walked out, thinking 'Oh god, oh god,what have I done? What is Raven going to say to me?'He walked into her room, and sat on her bed, staring at the disastrous area. "What have I done?" he repeated, this time out loud.

"Get out," an angry voice said from the door. Cyborg and beast boy said with scowls on their faces. He tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"Save your excuses and lies, Birdbrain..." Robin froze as he easily recognized that voice. She walked in. She had a red lacy tank top, and a short khaki skirt on. She had lace up red platform sandals, and her hair was scrunched and wavy, pulled back with a scarlet colored headband. Her toenails were bright red, and she had ton of bracelets on. "Because I don't want to hear them." Raven said with her arm crossed. All Robin could do was stammer. As she stared at him angrily, he had nothing to do but quietly walk out.

"OH MY GOD! I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" Star shouted. Hernot well-plannedplan once again had failed. She took deep breathes, and regained her composure. "This is the last straw." She picked up her phone and called someone as a last resort. She was told to meet them at the dock boathouse. She quickly pulled on a black wig, penciled in black eyebrows, put in blue contacts, and put on a black sweat suit and converses. She stepped out quietly.

Once she got there, she remained in the shadows. "You called for my help, did you?" the voice asked

"Yes, I need disposal of a certain person, and I think you might be interested," she spat as shethrew down a picture of Raven on the table.

"Ah yes, Raven Roth, probably the most powerful of the titans, don't you agree?"

"I could care less about her power. What I want is her gone. You can take her. I bet the Titans will be happy to be rid of her, especially the redhead," she answered.

"Sure she will, but what's in it for me? I take the girl off your hands, but what do I get?"

"If Raven is gone from the titans, they'll be easier to beat, plus, you can use her as a ransom, especially to Robin," she explained aggravated.

"Yes, well I guess you're right. But, when will this happen?"

"Tomorrow. I will get them to the Jump City civic area, and you take her there."

"Thank you for the visit. I agree. And thank you for the help, _Starfire._ Not a very good disguise,_"_ he said before running off.

Starfire's eyes grew for he had figured it was her. But, she could care less. Raven wsa no longer going to bother her or her Robin. "Perfect, Slade will take Raven, and I will have Robin once again." she said pulling off the wig. She then flew home, with an evil look in her eyes.


	5. Fairytales and chloroform

Once Raven had thanked Beast Boy and Cyborg, she hung up all of her new clothes. She then felt very bored yet overwhelmed with sadness. She needed to get out and clear her head, so she grabbed a red sweatshirt and told them she was going out. Little did she know someone followed her.

Robin stared at his communicator trying to track Raven. He then found her at the pier. She sat there like a little girl, with her arms hugging her knees. Robin walked over and sat next to her. He saw her quickly wipe away a few tears. "What? You need a new slut to satisfy your desires? Or did you just get sick of Starfire?" she said.

"No, I wanted to apologize."

"Sure, you did," Raven said sarcastically, standing up.

"Raven, just listen please?" Robin said standing up as well.

Raven turned around. "Just save it Robin. You and Star look great together. It's all freaking fairytales. She the beautiful queen, and you're her knight in shining armor, come to rescue her. And you'll live happily ever after. You'll marry her and have tons of children. And I'll be the girl who doesn't matter,standing and watching you, wishing I could be there. Nothing can or will change that."

Robin looked at the sadness on her face. The wind blew her hair around, making her look even prettier. "Yes it will, because there's something that makes you different from Star to me" Robin said.

"What, I wear more clothing, or I speak better English?" She said confused. He walked over toward her, only to have her walk away faster. There was a good distance between them, but Raven still heard what Robin said, and she froze dead in her tracks.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, RAVEN!" he shouted.

She whipped around, and stared at him; her usual emotionless eyes looking very frantic. "What?" she said barely audible.

He ran over to her. Taking her hands in his, he gazed into her eyes."I love you, Raven Roth, and nothing will ever change that." he said.

"Are- is this some kind of joke?" she squeaked.

"Why would I joke around about my own feelings?" he asked, shocked she didn't believe him.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I am." he said grinning, before he picked her up bridal style and spun her around. He then slipped and she went flying, but she, which surprised him very much, burst out laughing. They then laid on the beach together, eventually falling asleep.

Raven's communicator woke her with a start. "Hello?" she said disgruntled.

"RAVEN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"On the beach, and yes, I'm fine, and Robin is here with me."

"What did he do to you?" Cyborg said angrily.

"Nothing. Is there a reason why you called?" she said.

"Yeah, we need you down by the Jump City civic area."

She nodded and closed her communicator. She turned, and shook robin. "Get up," she said softly. his eyes popped open.

"We gotta go," she said slipped her sandals on. He sat up. "We have to get down to the civic Area." she said pulling him up. They then walked off, unaware to the doom that awaited them.

* * *

Jump City Civic Area

Once Raven and Robin got there, Star, Cyborg and Beast Boy stood outside. "What's going on?" Robin said.

"Jinx, Gizmo, Cinderblock, and I guess Blackfire are in there." Cyborg said, seeing Starfire get angry at the mention of her sister.

"Well, we need to go inside, guys." Robin pulling his bo staff, and charging in. '_There's got to be an alternative motive. Those four wouldn't all get together to do something. Jinx and Gizmo, I guess, but not with Cinderblock and Blackfire. Something's up.' _Raven thought as she followed orders by running in. When they got in there, the four stood there in a line, not doing anything.

Robin said, "Titans, take hand-to-hand, since they aren't doing anything." Star took her sister, Cyborg took Gizmo, Beast Boy went to fight Jinx and Robin took Cinderblock. Raven stood there watching. She backed up, until she backed up into something. A cloth was shoved onto her mouth. She tried not to breathe in, but she couldn't help it, and soon fell victim to the effects of the chloroform. She fell helplessly to the ground with a soft thud. The battle went on with no notice of the missing titan. It finally ended. Robin's t-shirt was ripped, and he had a large cut on his cheek. Cyborg was fine but worn out. Star had many burns, and Beast Boy was fine as well.

"You know what doesn't make sense to me is why 4 people obsessed with wealth would attack some thing without money. There's got to be another reason." Robin said quizzically.

"Very good Robin." a familiar voice said. Slade walked out of a puff of smoke.

"What—how did you know we were here?" Robin said.

"A little "Star" showed me the way." Robin turned to star.

"Did... you tell him we were going to be here?" Star turned her head quickly away from Robin. Robin stormed over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did you tell him?"

"Yes," she said.

"Why?" Robin said amazed.

"I told him to come here, and then I called Jinx, Gizmo, Blackfire, and Cinderblock, and I asked them to come down here and pretend to fight if I paid them $400 each."

"How could you? Why?" Robin said.

"I asked him to do me a favor. He said he would do it if it benefited him, which it would."

"What is going to benefit him?" Robin said, shaking her very hard.

Star took a deep breath. "He'd be able to take over the city easier because there would be one less titan."

Robin's eyes popped open. "YOU DID WHAT?" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry,"

"Starfire, sorry doesn't even put it into words. You told our enemy to...kidnap...one...of... us. Oh no, you didn't," he said worried. Cyborg and Beast boy stood there confused; Slade stood there with his usual expression.

"I did Robin, and I have no regrets."

"Starfire, only one thing can be said to you right now... I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A PERSON! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU AFTER WHAT HAPPENED THE OTHER DAY! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'D DO THAT. YOU ARE A BITCH AND A LOSER!"

Robin then turned toward Slade. "Where is she?"

"Whoever are you talking about, Robin?"

"You know who the hell I'm talking about. Where's Raven?" Cyborg and Beast Boy then figured out.

"STAR? You told Slade to kidnap Raven?" they said shocked. She nodded bashfully.

Slade then walked over and picked up the fragile girl. "Such a beautiful girl, don't you agree? She's got an unearthly beauty no one else could ever possess." Slade said stroking her cheek. It drove Robin out of his skin. Slade thn threw a tiny capsule onto the ground. A black circle surrounded the floor around Slade and Raven. They were then sucked into the darkness.

"NO!" Robin shouted. The image that stuck in his mind was the painful expression on Raven's unconscious face. He turned around and stalked toward Star. "I don't want to know why you did it. I am just telling you that you are under what I call house arrest until I say. If you refuse, I take you to the police. Got it?" Robin then stormed out. Beast boy looked at Star with a scowl on his face.

Cyborg turned, and said, "How could you?" It then hit Starfire. Making Raven out of Robin's reach made him hate Starfire more. She was going to have to get her back. Starfire then walked out, finally realizing the monster she had become.


	6. the ultimate

* * *

Raven soon came to, with a pounding in her head, and the groggiest feeling in her stomach. She then remembered what happened. She found herself laying on the floor. her hair was a mess, and her sandals were broken. She stood up weakly, and walked out of the room. "Hello," a voice said from behind her. She whipped around, and saw herself face to face with Slade.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't kidnap you. 1.) I was asked to kidnap you by Starfire. 2.) If I didn't you'd be dead right now. Starfire told me that she was going to kill you if this didn't work. Raven, I saved your life." He said with a smirk.

"What?" she said amazed.

"Yes, I saved you. I have always had a fondness for you." He said, laying a finger on her cheek. She swatted it away.

"Stop," she said, the memories of Beast Boy's acts on her came back to her. Slade kept doing it, knowing that it made her uncomfortable. It then came to him. If he wanted to keep her under control, he'd have to do the ultimate. He walked closer.

"I know, my dear, that you don't like people coming close, except for robin, that is." She quickly backed away.

"STOP!" she said frantically. She was scared to think what would happen. He wrapped his arms around her, and brought her ear near his mouth.

"This is only to get you under control. If I didn't have to do this, I wouldn't," Raven knew what was coming next. She quickly backed away.

"Please, don't," she said a tear dropped down her cheek. But that plea went unanswered, as everything went black.

* * *

Robin sat on the roof. He didn't know what to do. All of this was his fault. If he hadn't let Starfire trick him, this never would have happened. He heard the door open and then shut. He saw someone sit down next to him. Usually, when he was troubled, Raven came up and talked to him. But he was even more surprised when Starfire sat next to him.

"Robin," she said softly.

"What?" he said sharply.

"Robin, I'm here to tell you that I am resigning from the titans."

He glanced over her. "What?" he said softly.

"Robin, what I did was really bad. I just realized that killing Raven would only hurt you more. Now I see that I am nothing more than a deranged psychopath. I know you will never trust me again, and neither will Raven, so I've decided to go back home."

"Starr… that was exactly what I wanted to hear. Not you going home, but you realized it. I will trust you now, but not entirely. Not even half, but I do trust you, and I don't want you to leave."

Star looked over at him. "Are you nuts?"

"Maybe," he said.

Cyborg then came up, and said, "Slade just checked in and he wants to talk to you." Robin jumped up, and Star quickly followed.

Raven later woke up on the ground. She felt nauseated. Her khaki skirt was stained with blood from fighting with Slade. He…their worst enemy…Slade…had raped her. She never wanted to see him again. He then walked in. She buried her face in her hands. "Please come here. Someone wants to talk to you." She wouldn't move. He sighed, and then grabbed her by the hair. He shoved her into a chair, and placed the arm restraints over her thin wrists. He spun the chair around.

Back at the titans tower, they all waited to see her…see if she was okay. When Slade spun the chair around, they didn't see Raven. Or at least, not the tough, don't-say-anything-to-me-or-I'll-kick-your-butt Raven. The girl they saw was frightened, and vulnerable. They saw her, her hair covering her dirty face. When she looked up, and saw the titans face, she gasped, but wouldn't speak. She opened her mouth, but as soon as she saw slade's hand on her shoulder, she shut it, and dropped her head down so they wouldn't see her cry. but he grabbed her face. The titans saw it, and gasped. They had seen Raven shed an occasional tear, but not sob. "What…have…you…done…to her?" Robin asked enraged. "See this pitiful little girl? You want her to suffer more? If not, than come and take her home!" he said before clicking the screen off. He turned to her and removed the restraints.

"Did you have fun last night?" he said with a grin. Nothing but tears. He then picked her up, and threw her on the ground hard. She whacked her head too hard. Her vision began to sway. "I did, which is why we're going to do it again," She felt her inside turn to ice as she passed out.

Robin stared at the screen. "We have no idea where he is."

"Yes we do, I traced the signal. He's at the boathouse."

Robin was then out the door. He hopped onto his motorbike as the other titans jumped into the T-car. Robin gripped the handlebars as he sped off. "We will find you raven. Just hold on," he said to himself.

Raven woke to maniacal laughing next to her. Slade stood near her; she sat against a wall with her arms bolted above her head on the wall, and her legs bolted on the ground. A large metal bolt an inch thick was covering her mouth. He stood there tossing a jewel in his hand. It was her chakra! She used it to control her powers. Without it, pure chaos would be put upon the city. She tried to move her arms around, but almost instantly, blood trickled down her arms from the sharpness of the metal. She then stopped. She was exhausted. Slade walked over to her. He showed her the jewel. "You will no longer control your powers. See the tubes in your arms? They pull your powers out of your body. They come to the end of the tubes, where I will then use them to destroy your precious Robin and your pathetic friends. And you, if the energy being pulled from your body doesn't kill you, then that loss of blood will," Slade said pointing to her arms. The blood was flowing, and he was beginning to feel it.

She then heard a loud bang outside. "Your friends have arrived." he said, walking to the door. The door was smashed open. From her spot, Raven could see Robin leading the group. "Well, hello, titans!" Slade said. Robin grunted loudly. Slade then decided to use her powers. He shouted some strange words, then pushed the titans with a huge wall of black energy. As he used, Raven felt as if her inside were being sucked out. The pain was so immense she couldn't open her eyes. Slade began to fight the titans. As soon as he was preoccupied with Star, Robin snuck away to try and find Raven. He looked around, and finally found her. Her head was hanging limply. He ran over and grabbed her chin, pulling her head up. Raven then opened her eyes weakly. Robin smiled. She then dropped her head. "What's wrong?" Robin said.

Slade then walked in. "That is none of your business." he shouted the words again, and used her powers. The pain started again, and was worse. Robin saw her eyes look hurt. He was then lifted off the ground. Raven watched helplessly, knowing they were in deep trouble, and there was nothing she could do.


	7. Torn, bloody and dirty

I recently reread my reviews and I have something I'd like to say. I am sorry to all of my readers who were offended by Slade in the last chapter. I didn't mean to make him sound like a pervert, and I'm sorry to all of those who were upset by it. The only reason why I did it was to make Raven more vulnerable, and now I see that there were other ways I could have done that. I'm sorry, and I hope I haven't lost any readers due to that. Other than that, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and here is the new chapter. After this one, there will probably be only about 4 chapters left, at the most.

* * *

Raven sat there, barely hanging on as she watched Robin be wounded over and over all caused by her powers. She couldn't bare it. All her pain that filled her entire body; it didn't matter anymore. Her love, Robin, was being tortured by a man using her powers, and it was all her fault. She couldn't bare it any more. Salty tears dropped out of her eyes. The reoccurring pain from Slade using her powers came over again. But it didn't matter. She couldn't do anything to stop Slade from using her powers. 

"But where are Star, Cyborg, and Beast Boy?" she wondered.

"If you must know, Star is unconscious, Cyborg's battery has been drained, and Beast Boy has been drugged." Slade said standing in front of her. She made a confused face.

"Using your powers has linked me to you. I hear your thoughts." She then made an angry face.

"Where's Robin!" she thought. Slade pointed. Robin was huddled over, in pain. Raven's anger was washed away and replaced with guilt. If only there was a way to stop him…

It finally hit her. If Slade didn't have any access to her powers, he couldn't use them. That of course would mean the power source being cut off. She then began to move her wrists extremely fast. Old cuts reopened. Blood streamed down her arms. "What are you doing!" Slade said frantically. She smiled under the metal across her mouth. She knew it wouldn't be long now. She began to feel light-headed. The black energy began to fade. Robin looked up as he saw Raven's head fall.

"Raven, why?" he thought. He hit the ground with his hands.

"I'm not dead, Robin. At least not yet." Raven's voice filled his thought.

"What?"

"Robin, it's the only way to stop him, and to save you. If he doesn't have my powers, then he'll have to resort to hand-to-hand combat, which I know you can beat him at. You have to beat him, even if you lose me. It's…it's for Jump City." She said sadly.

"Raven, if you kill yourself, I won't fight. I'll let him beat me. So if you really want to, it will all be a waste." Silence. Robin smiled.

"Alright, I won't do it. But you've got to fight. I'll try to keep my powers from going to him. But, if he does get too powerful, I have to do it."

Robin then saw Raven's head whip up. Robin stood up silently. As Robin snuck up, Raven tried to distract Slade. She moved her arms much slower, as he tried to stop her. When Robin was closer, she got a better look. His shirt was ripped, his hair was a mess, blood streaked stains all over him, and his mask was torn, barely hanging there. He then pulled it off, revealing some of the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

Slade, as he was trying to stop Raven from killing herself, was surprised by the attack from Robin. He was sent across the floor. Robin smiled at Raven, and then went after Slade. "But…But you were hurt, and ..and she was going to kill herself." Slade jabbered.

"Power of thoughts. You couldn't hear hers since she was unconscious." Robin then jumped on him. Slade desperately tried to attack, but he couldn't get one in. Robin laughed to himself. "I finally have the man I have hated most an inch from death, and it feels great." He placed his foot on Slade's chest as he pulled out his bo staff. He placed it on Slade's neck. "This…will…be…fun," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think you want to be doing that." Slade said softly.

"Why is that?" Robin said. Slade swiftly pulled out a small revolver.

He aimed it at Robin, then shifted it to Raven. "Do it, and she dies." Slade said happily. Robin eyes popped open. He looked at Raven. Her eyes seemed as calm as ever.

He gripped the staff until his hands hurt. He couldn't do it. "I finally have the man I have hated most an inch from death, and I can't do it."

"Robin, what are you waiting for?" Raven said in his mind.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it." He then slowly moved the staff from Slade's neck. Slade began to sit up. Raven watched him carefully. She watched in horror as he swung the gun towards Robin. She couldn't believe it, even after the gun shot ran through the entire building. She watched in terror as Robin crumpled to the ground unmoving. Slade's maniacal laugh made her skin crawl with anger. This man, this horrid man, had kidnapped her, raped her, invaded her mind, and now he had just killed her love.

The anger pulsed through her. Every nerve was tingling. Energy thumped throughout her. To her own surprise, it caused her powers to work. It throbbed, but it was worth it. She stood up, the metal that had been around her mouth clanked as it hit the floor. He walked over and grabbed her chakra. After placing it on her forehead, she ripped the tubes out of her arms. Slade, once he was done laughing, turned toward Raven. He backed away when he saw her stalking toward him. Her eyes began to glow white. "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" she shouted as loud as she could. A black diamond of energy pulsed over toward Slade, slicing him in half (like in Mad Mod)

Slade's body hit the floor with a thud. She ran over to Robin's body. She knew he was dead, and she couldn't heal him. Her tears plopped onto his bloody, dirty outfit. His eyes were closed peacefully. He was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. She then gasped. A spell that Malchior taught her popped into her head. She thought about it, and decided that she had to do it. If she hadn't been scared of Slade, they wouldn't have come and he wouldn't have died. Raven blamed all of this on herself. She couldn't handle being alive while Robin was dead. She stood up, and put her hands together. Closing her eyes, she began to chant;

_Accipere vita petere caritas_

_Accipere anmia petere caritas_

_Movere vita anmia amator coraparlis_

She dropped to her knees and placed her fingers onto Robin's chest. Blue lights surged from her fingers. Robin's body was then surrounded by light. Weaker, she repeated:

_Accipere vita petere caritas_

_Accipere anmia petere caritas_

_Movere vita anmia amator coraparlis_

There was more blue light surrounding Robin. She felt his chest begin to rise and fall. Smiling frailly, she knew if she repeated it once more, it would be done, and Robin would be alive.

_Accipere vita petere caritas_

_Accipere anmia petere caritas_

_Movere vita anmia amator coraparlis_

She slowly backed away, and felt for a pulse. It was nice and strong, unlike hers. She collapsed to the floor, breathing slowly. She was happy, which happened very rarely. She smirked as pain ripped through her chest. Everything surrounding her went black as her heart stopped beating.

* * *

Okay, Raven gives her life to Robin. The spell is Latin for **_"Take life, give to love. Take soul, give to love. Move life soul to lover's body_."** Was it sappy enough for all you people out there? I hope not, I'm not good at sappiness. Peace out ;) 


	8. Arella

To let all of you know, I have deleted my two failing stories _He's Back for Revenge_ and _Halfa 3_. I am sorry to all of you who enjoyed reading them. They were my first stories, and I wrote them before I had thoroughly thought them out. Sorry to all of you that enjoyed them. I have decided to finish this story before I start my next stories. My next Titan story will be that a serial killer lurks among the titans. Here's your next chapter.

* * *

Two days after the last encounter with Slade, Starfire groggily sat up. She rubbed her head, and looked around. Cyborg lay on the ground, and Beast Boy was shifting around. "Beast Boy, wake up!" she shouted.

He flew up. "Wha-what happened?" Star pointed to a needle lying on the ground, and then pointed to a hole in Beast Boy's arm. Cyborg then sat up.

"Man, what happened to all of us?" He said standing up.

"More importantly, where are Slade, Raven and Robin?" Beast Boy said nervously. They all split up, and decided to look. A few minutes later, Star radioed in saying she had found Robin alive. Beast Boy kept walking after Cyborg said he found Slade's dismembered body. As Beast boy walked, one of his footsteps didn't ring out like all the others. He had hit something. He crouched down to see a body. It was Raven.

He pulled out his communicator for the light. He shined it over her body. She was limp. He squatted down, fearing the worse. Shakily, he laid two of his finger on her neck. Hoping that they would go up and down like her pulse, they went unanswered as he felt nothing. The first girl he had ever loved, was dead, but had no apparent signs of death. He gently picked her up, and walked away.

Robin sat up stiffly, running his hands over his chest. "I'm…I'm alive?" he said amazed.

"Why would you not be?"

"Starfire, I was shot in the chest." He pulled open the shirt revealing the wound. It was somewhat deep, but not that bad.

Cyborg walked up. "He's dead."

"Slade?" Cyborg nodded. Robin raked his finger through his hair.

"How is this happening?" he thought. He remembered slamming Slade to the ground, getting ready to kill him, Slade aimed the gun toward Raven, robin couldn't do i- RAVEN! "Where's Raven!" He said alertly.

"Beast Boy went to look for her. He should be bac-" Cyborg hand raised to his mouth, like he was shocked. Robin turned his head. Beast Boy walked up, carrying a limp body in his arms.

"No! This is not happening. I'm going to wake up soon, because this is only dream. God, don't let her be dead!" Robin thought angrily. Beast boy laid the dark gothic girl on the ground.

"She's dead," he said, in barely a whisper. Robin looked over, trying to push back the cold tears forming in his icy blue eyes.

Cyborg scanned her body. "Thing is, is that there is no sign of death cause. It's like her death just happened." That finally put it into perspective for Robin. She had sacrificed her life for him to live. "No," he said burying his head in his hands. Cyborg looked confused at Starfire. "She…she gave her life…to let Robin live," Star said amazed. She helped Robin up; knowing that staying there would only bring more pain.

Meanwhile, Raven was floating in emptiness. "Okay, this definitely isn't hell, but it isn't heaven either. So where the heck am I?"

"You are where you are supposed to be," a female voice said.

"Who said that?"

"I did, Raven."

"How do you know my name?" Raven shouted.

"Because...I am your mother," Raven mouth dropped as Arella stepped out of nowhere.

* * *

Robin sat on the roof thinking. "Why would you do it? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" he said angrily. He hadn't been able to think about anything other then Raven for the past couple days. Her face, her rare smiles, even her monotonous voice was missed. He could picture her every detail, and yet, he couldn't. There was so much about her he hadn't learned. He needed her, and without her, there was no point in living. He stood up, and walked to the bathroom, ready to make the biggest and worst decision of his life.

"So, why am I here?" Raven asked her mother.

Her mother looked like an older and happier version of herself. "Because, someone on earth needs you to come back soon," she said.

"But, I'm dead. I can't just start living again."

"You can't make yourself, but I can give you a soul." Arella said before standing up. She came back with a blue vial. She pulled the cork out, and dropped its contents onto Raven's chest. Raven's body began to glow. Raven quickly hugged her mother, for she felt herself being pulled back to earth.

"Remember, I will always love youRaven," was the last thing she heard before she found herself in her room.

"They put my body into my room?" Raven thought as she jumped up and ran toward the bathrooms.

Robin stared at himself in the mirror before pulling out a box Vivarin, a caffeine drug. He unscrewed the top, and dumped the pills into his hand. The door then flew open. Raven fell on top of Robin. "You were going to kill yourself, weren't you?" she said softly.

"You're alive!"

"My mother told me someone back home needed me quickly."

So, Raven is alive, and Robin isn't going to commit suicide. Only one chapter left. Please tell me your thought on the chapter, and if you liked the way the things turned out, for the last chapter will probably be just an epilogue.


	9. author note

This is only an author note. I will probably update after the holidays.

To all of my readers-

If you are going to review, please, unless it is a NICE review, don't make it a personal. I don't care if you insult my writing, but when you insult me, and my personal intellect, I take it personally. I recently received a very mean review telling me I was some… not nice things. If you are going to flame, don't tell me I'm stupid, or that I suck.

Thank you


	10. Epilogue

Hello my long waiting readers. Yes, I know this is the longest I've gone without updating a story, but I needed to due to the very rude review I got. There is one thing I would like to say to whoever gave it too me. First, if you are going to flame me, don't be mean about my personal intellect. Second, if you were smart enough, you would have read the warning I put in the summary about this wouldn't be a nice Starfire story. And thirdly, if you are going to be an insulting bitch, don't be too chicken about writing your true penname on the review. (You should learn how to spell anonymous too) For those of you who left those defending reviews for me thanks! Well, here's the last chapter.

* * *

Robin was on the ground underneath her. Her violet eyes stared into his. She had just saved him from killing himself, but he couldn't understand how she was alive. She was dead about 3 days ago, but now she was with him, her soft breath on his face, and her violet hair grazing over his face. "How?" he asked quietly.

Raven frowned. She pulled herself off of him, and sat next to him. She was still in the torn outfit she had been wearing since Slade kidnapped her. "Robin, when I saw you die, I knew that I couldn't live with myself, knowing you had died so that Slade wouldn't have killed me. So I remembered a spell Malchior taught me a while ago. I performed it and I gave you my soul. I thought that I was gone for good, but I guess my mother found my spirit, and she brought me to wherever she is. She gave me a new soul because she knew you were going to kill yourself, and I was the only one who knew about it, so I was saved." She said wrapping her arms around her legs.

"But why did you give your soul for me?" he said staring into her eyes.

"Robin, you know that I love you with all of my heart. You are probably the only thing that I would live for, so I knew that I would feel better knowing I had died for a cause I wanted then if you died at the hands of a madman that you had sworn your live against."Raven said smiling slightly. Robin felthis heart swelll with love for this...this amzing girl.

He wrapped his arms around her softly. "I will never be able to repay you for what you did to help me," he said.

"But, there's a nice thing that comes with getting a new soul," she said happily.

Robin unwrapped his arms, and then stared at her. "Robin, I can show my emotions now without the problem of anything blowing up." she said as she began to smile. He kissed her slightly on the forehead as they hugged in the bathroom. (Sounds kind of strange, I know. But I needed some way to end the little sappy scene.)

* * *

10 years later

Well, the team was extremely excited when they found out the Raven was alive for good. All ended well after. Star apologized deeply, and Raven forgave her because she had apologized to Robin and because she had risked her life by coming to save Raven. About 6 months later, Raven found a way that she could resurrect Terra. She used her mind and came in contact with some life force inside the rock statue of her. She managed to come in contact with Terra and helped Terra get herself out of the rock.

Now, the titans live happily in the same place that they did when they were 14. Raven and Nightwing were married a year after Raven's return. A little after that, the titans opened their doors to Speedy, Bumblebee, and Aqualad. (I know that they had a home of their own, but I thought it would be cooler if they lived together.) A short while after, Star and Speedy and Cyborg and Bumblebee had a double wedding. And just a year ago Terra and Beast Boy were married. Now, Star and Terra are pregnant, and all is well in Titans Tower.

* * *

Well, that is the end of The Sacrifice. I hoped you liked it, and if you did, why don't you go to my profile, and read Two Birds of a Feather? But before you do, go down to that little button and review please! I'm out  


End file.
